Smile
by i like cheese
Summary: Harry is in the library and hears a noise. Then, he and Draco share some holiday cheer. (Slash, duuuudes)


- 

Author note: Even after many long hard attempts to buy the franchise, sadly, Harry Potter still doesn't belong to me. This JK Rowling lady is holding on tooth and nail to her creation. Oh well, maybe someday the wonderful boy toy Draco will be mine....*off dreaming* 

Also...This story is dedicated to my partner in fan fic crime, Sungoddess1 or Brittany as I call her in real life. Also to Rachel because she's cool.   
-- 

Harry heard a soft noise, that almost sounded like an echo. He couldn't hear the original sound, though, just the soft pang of it afterwards. He looked around the library for the source of the noise but as far as he could tell he was all alone. He was sitting at the back table, hidden behind rows and rows. He was lazily dreaming behind a book when he ought to have been studying. The noise had somewhat woken him up as he tried to find the source of it. 

He wondered if it was Malfoy causing this; he was driving him more and more insane by the day. Harry was quite sure of the sick pleasure Malfoy got from tormenting him. The look on his face when Harry seemed appalled. The look on his face when he knew he'd exactly the right thing at exactly the right moment. 

He'd been annoying Harry even more constantly than usual lately, and Harry couldn't quite figure out why. Perhaps because it was the Christmas holidays and there weren't any animals to sacrifice or people to torture. 

The noise was slowly getting softer and softer, until Harry was sure he was only imagining it now, like he'd heard it so long that now it was gone he could still hear it. He decided to get up and pushed his chair back, making a loud thud in the otherwise completely silent library. He hoped the librarian wouldn't come and yell at him again like she'd did the day before for being a "loud noised hooligan." 

He went to the row of books in front of him and pulled a few out in order to see through them. He could see the exact blond-haired boy he expected to see. Malfoy was aiming a small silver ball at the table. It would come out of the wand, come into the air a few feet, and hit the table and bounce back. It made a somewhat metallic noise, but was muffled. Harry wasn't sure why it was muffled sounding, however, and he strained a bit to see if there was anything extraordinary about the ball. From what he could see, it was quite normal. He decided to look at Malfoy. 

Malfoy wasn't looking at the book in front of him, or even really at the ball he was playing with. He was just looking into space. Harry presumed he was thinking. He liked to imagine it was to do with bunny rabbits and gingerbread men, but it was probably the best way to get Harry fired up again. Yes, Malfoy probably spent a majority of his time dreaming up ways to annoy Harry. He probably even consulted books here in the library to help him. He looked a little closer to see if the book had anything to do with it, but again couldn't see a thing. He gave up and slunk back a bit. 

Harry wondered briefly if he should tell Malfoy the noise was causing him to become bizerk, but decided that would only make Malfoy concentrate on doing it some more. If only to bug him. So Harry pushed the books back into their place forcefully. Well, a little too forcefully, as the books fell off on the other side and a few other things came tumbling down on top of them. Harry blushed and tried to retreat back to where he had been sitting as fast as he could. 

Meanwhile, Malfoy was startled out of his daydream by books crashing behind him. He wasn't sure if the books had jumped off the shelf (sometimes they had a tendency to do that) or if someone had pushed them, but he wasn't really doing any work to begin with. So, he decided to investigate. 

He swept back his chair and put the silver ball back into his wand for the time being. He always played with it randomly to pass his time. He wasn't really sure why, but the soft noise it made on top of desks always seemed to comfort him. 

He moved around the row into which the books had fell and laid his eyes on...Harry Potter. If he'd known he was there he might have came over to say hello sooner. As it was, he didn't have one thing in the world to say. He decided to open his mouth anyway, just because it was one habit he couldn't seem to break. 

"So, you the one causing all the racket, Potter? Trying again for some attention?" He said, recognizing how lame it sounded even as he said it. He put on his best sneer in sheer hopes Harry would react to it. He was quite bored and a row right now would make his day much brighter. 

"Malfoy, come off it." Harry simply said, looking down at his book, whole heartedly pretending to read the words on the page that just swirled around. 

"No, Potter, what makes you think you can go around disturbing people studying in the library? I for one was getting a head start on my potions assignment." 

"Oh, studying for potions looks very similar to playing with a little silver ball and staring at the library walls." Harry said looking up and challenging Malfoy with his eyes. 

"Studying me, now were you?" He said smugly, crossing his arms and leaning against the bookshelf. All the books stayed in their place remarkably and this made his smile even more smug. 

"Like I said, Malfoy, come off it. Like I waste all my time watching you." Harry said, noting in his head that he did spend an awful lot of time watching the blond. Wondering if he was calculating his next move, he told himself. 

"So, Potter, why are you even at the library. Haven't you gotten any friends to annoy? It is Christmas Eve you know." Malfoy said, somewhat alarmed he seemed a bit concerned for the ruddy boy in front of him. 

"Well, if you must know, Ron's away on holiday with Hermione and her parents. They all went skiing. I frankly can't see how she talked him into it, but somehow....wait, why am I telling you this?" 

"Potter, I really don't know." He said, processing this new information. Harry almost seemed to be confiding in him. He wondered if he could place a few more questions if he could get the information he needed. He decided to continue, "What? No one else? The famous Harry Potter doesn't have a special lady for the holidays?" 

Harry blushed, causing Malfoy to smile a bit at the boys cute reaction. He couldn't believe he was standing here contemplating flirting with The Boy Who Lived, but somehow he figured he'd end up going through with it. He pushed away from the row of books and the books still staying in perfect order, and sat down across from Harry. 

"You can tell me." He said, flashing a pearly white smile to Harry, who looked uneasy and still a bit red. 

"Well, I did like someone, but realized it was a lost cause." Harry said, then noticed who he was talking to and wondered if he was under some sort of spell or potion that was making him converse with Malfoy like he was a normal human being. 

"Not famous enough for you?" 

"No, not....well, not...um, Malfoy, no offense or much - I'm not sure yet, but this is none of your business." Harry said, blushing a tiny bit more. 

Malfoy smiled. He was having a most excellent night, causing Harry to squirm more and more as the minutes went on. He tried to think of something more to say, to keep the flow going, but Harry spoke first. 

"It's almost dinnertime." Harry remarked, looking at the clock on the wall and gathering his things. 

"Potter, were you really spying on me?" He asked, genuinely hoping for the true and honest answer. He waited almost breathlessly as Harry put away the rest of his things and then turned and looked at him. 

"Yes, but only because of the annoying noise you kept on making. But then, well, I couldn't help but notice the way your hair is shiny in any light." He told him, blushing for the third time in five minutes. 

Malfoy smiled again, not a smug smile, but one that seemed genuine. One that Harry smiled back at, knowing it was indeed true. 

"Well, have a good night." Harry said, getting up, wondering when he had went from wanting Malfoy to lose his vocal chords to wanting him to have a pleasant evening. 

"Merry Christmas." Malfoy said as Harry was standing mere inches in front of Malfoy ready to go around him. Malfoy stopped him with a silent look and leaned over a bit to kiss him on the lips. Harry wasn't even sure it happened, and sure enough, when he blinked, Malfoy had on a smug smile again. 

"Merry Christmas." Harry replied, then went around him and started away from the aisle of books. He turned around and said "Maybe trying to get attention isn't such a bad thing after all." then left for dinner. 

Malfoy just smiled. 

--  
A/N: Review and maybe I'll continue to be in the Christmas spirit and write more stories. Who knows? 


End file.
